findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Human (Vashar)
The Vashar are a near human species native to Jangjilin off the Eastern coast of Danasia. It is said that the Vashar were the first attempt at creating humans, albeit an attempt that went horribly wrong. The creators watched as their creation, a male, attack and violently kill an animal, feeding on it in brutish fashion. They were at first impressed as their creation immediately began to fashion a tool from the animal's remains, then horrified as he used it to try and attack them. Disgusted with the outcome of their attempt, they slew the man and departed, not to try again for a long time. However, according to legend, a being known only as Jilin existed alone in this place, hidden from the eyes of these creators. He was impressed or simply amused by the newly-made creature's audacity and hate and took the remains to a high, almost impossible to reach plateau on an island to the east that would bare his name. There he resurrected him and fashioned a woman of his own sort, giving them the ability to breed. The creations eventually turned on their creator, cutting it to pieces and feeding upon him, gaining much power and arcane knowledge by doing so. Appearance The Vashar are lithe and range from pale to tawny, often being mistaken for Danasians. Personality The Vashar have no concept of love, kindness, or caring. Reproduction among the Vashar does not occur naturally and requires a profane sacrament involving the ingestion of Jilin's flesh. They have no taboos against acts such as rape and incest, no aversion to vermin such as snakes, insects, or rats, and are not at all bothered by filth or gore. While their entire society revolves around their profane sacraments, engineering the death of Demigods and Empyrean Titans, and destroying powerful civilizations for its own sake. On a personal level, the Vashar are mostly neutral towards other races, and treat them as normal humans would. Thus, as far as other beings are concerned, the Vashar are likely little more than amoral humans, not caring if members of other races live or die (or need to be killed). Society Despite their nature, Vashar society is apparently quite stable. While they despise each other to a certain extent, murder is a rarity, and the society is extremely orderly, with a council of elders enforcing their handful of laws in the name of Emperor Jilin. The Vashar breed and consume small pieces of the profane deity as part of their sacraments and have developed a form of addiction to the flesh of their creator. They take great pains to keep the pieces small enough to prevent the creature from gaining strength enough to harm them. They would rather kill themselves than submit to a rule of any other being and may explain their utter hate for the Empyrean Titans. This addiction and hatred is what binds them together as a society, despite their apparent anarchistic leanings. The Vashar have been behind some of the largest disasters in history, including the fall of the ancient Southern kingdom of Man, the fall of the Tengu, and the obliteration of the goblin-kin empire of Ibyth. Their culture was appropriated from the ancient tengu culture whom were subjugated and eventually degenerated into the kenku. Despite their own desire for freedom, the Vashar apparently sometimes descend from their plateau to capture slaves. They are especially fond of Kenku. Vashar Mutant Some Vashar don't stop with just the Sacrament of Jilin, going even further consuming their emperor. Vashar who gorge themselves on pieces of the creature are known as Vashar Mutants. Such beings have unusual abilities, physically becoming more like their patron over time. Abilities such as regeneration, amorphousness, telepathy are common among these vile humanoids. Vashar Flesh Shaper Some Vashar are gifted with the ability to warp flesh at a touch, a dark boon from their patron. These spellcasters have mastery over the flesh of creatures and can force such creatures into whatever form they prefer, adding and subtracting parts as they deem necessary. This effect is especially effective on creatures with the shapeshifting subtype. Flesh Shapers are the shepherds of the Vashar culture, growing and cultivating "food" from various sources and generally administering the Sacrament of Jilin. Flesh Shapers rarely maintain the form they were born with, often having vile deformities such as extra arms, legs, eyes or whatever the individual shaper views as beneficial. Category:Race Category:Human